The Dark Saga: An Evangelion x Spawn Crossover Teaser
by TheEdgelordMcGee
Summary: The Second Impact was just the beginning but a new evil lurks and Spawn must team up with NERV to take down an ancient evil that is possibly responsible for the events of the original NGE and it is nothing like what NERV has faced before


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOTH SPAWN AND NEON GENESIS EVANGELION. CREDITS GO TO GAINAX, TODD MACFARLANE AND IMAGE COMICS.**

Gainax logo appears

**_IN ASSOCIATION WITH..._**

Todd MacFarlane Entertainment logo appears

**_AND_**

Image Comics

**_PRESENTS…._**

Camera shows a view of a futuristic looking city at night.

Cogliostro(voiced by Jim Cummings): "Tokyo -3. Home to the special organization NERV and the group responsible for anti-Angel operations after the Second Impact. "

Camera fades….

Cogliostro: "Also, new home to the Hellspawn that betrayed the armies of Hell. "

Camera shows scenes of the original NGE involving the Second Impact

Cogliostro: "Thought by the human race to be an invasion of aliens, there is more than meets the eye. The Hellspawn is caught in a crossfire between an ongoing battle between Heaven and Hell."

Camera shows Spawn on top of a building on Tokyo-3 looking at an Angel destroying a building

Scene transition

Shinji and Spawn facing each other in a dark alleyway

Al SImmons(voiced by Keith David): "You're gonna give him my message."

Camera fades to a genuinely shocked Rei on the brink of crying in fear behind Misato covering her mouth in fear preventing her urge to scream looking scared in a bloody oom

Shinji(voiced by Spike Spencer): "Why?!"

Camera shows a close up of Spawn's green eye as he speaks

Al Simmons: "I am waiting for his sorry ass in the afterlife. From now on, kid. Your orders are..."_  
_

Camera fades to black and a clip of the signature laugh of the Violator faintly echoes

Al Simmons: "You're gonna work for me..."

A montage of moments involving Shinji going berserk as he slaughters Angels using his EVA-01 unit plays with the intro to Iced Earth's The Dark Saga playing

_THIS YEAR_

Al Simmons: "Who made you God?" A clip of Spawn squeezing Gendo Ikari's neck with Gendo struggling to break his grip plays and scene transitions to Gendo's face in fear with Spawn's hand choking him and Spawn's K-7 Leetha cape smothers Gendo

_A NEW SAGA COMES…._

Scene transitions to Shinji roaring in anger and hatred as he kills the Mass Production Evas with his Eva-01 unit roaring in its Berserk state then shows Asuka breaking down crying due to conflicted emotions of fear and sadness. Another scene transition shows a quick close up of Shinji coated in blood roaring in a berserker wanton state with his voice screaming being faintly heard

_AND HELL AWAITS…._

Camera shows a glimpse of Spawn killing an Angel and then blood sprays from the Angel's head  
then rains on the city of Tokyo-3

Scene transition

Fire is all over the place. The scene shows Hell and Malebolgia roaring in anger commanding Hell's armies as they rally to invade Earth

Music stops

Camera fades to Spawn in the containment facility looking at the First Angel Lilith

Al Simmons: "From now on, I pledge everything I have left. My heart included…."

Scene transition

Scenes from Al Simmons past as a CIA assassin plays and a picture of Wanda and Al Simmons is scene being burned away. All in black and white.

Camera fade

Scene shows Asuka walking with Spawn as his red cape is being blown by the wind on the way to her Evangelion unit

Scene transitions

A scene of Asuka about to fight the Mass Production Evas in EoE plays

Camera fade

Instrumental sample of Iced Earth's Dark Saga plays

Cogliostro(narration): "The Dark Saga begins….."

Scene shows a Black Eva unit and a red torn cape-like robe with green eyes glowing holding two Machine Guns on a bloody lake charging at the camera

_EVANGELION: THE DARK SAGA OF THE HELLSPAWN_

_COMING SOON._

Sound of a loud thud is heard silencing the music ending the trailer_  
_  
Post teaser scene shows a berserk mode Eva Unit 01 with its eyes glowing and camera zooms to its head.

Fade to black

A close up of Shinji roaring in his Berserker state plays

Scene transition

Scene of an injured and shocked Asuka screaming in terror and sadness

Asuka(voiced by Tiffany Grant): NO!

A blood coated Shinji roaring with fang like teeth and green eyes plays then fades to a montage of a Berserk Eva Unit 01 mowing down Mass Production Eva with dual blades.

Scene end

Gainax Logo


End file.
